


You Found Me

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Injury, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking he’s dying, Clark tells Ollie how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** none/none  
>  **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://50ficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**50ficlets**](http://50ficlets.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/196656.html), prompt: "confession"

Clark was late. Oliver was trying not to panic, but as every minute passed without a sign of the other man, he couldn’t help it.

They were having a Justice League meeting and Superman hadn’t shown up. At first, the rest of the team had tried to calm him down, but as the clock ticked and there was no word from Clark, he could see that even they were worrying. Others had already left to go search, but Ollie just couldn’t sit around and do nothing; it wasn’t him.

“I’m going to look for Clark,” he said, standing abruptly.

“Is that a good idea?” Victor asked, “I mean, Kara and J’ onn are already out there.”

“Yes, but sitting around isn’t going to help,” Oliver argued. “I have to go.” Without letting anyone reply, he walked away.

His heart raced as he drove around Metropolis. _Where are you, Clark?_ He didn’t know where he was going, just drove on instinct. It was like something was leading him to Clark.

Heading down an ally, he braked when he saw a trail of blood. Stepping off his bike, he followed the trail and his heart nearly stopped. Clark was lying there, suit torn, and covered in blood. The only way Oliver could tell he was even alive was by the soft moans coming from him.

Rushing to his side, he pulled Clark into his arms. “Clark? Can you hear me?”

“Oliver,” came the soft whisper.

“Who did this to you?” Oliver demanded.

“Some gang,” Clark managed to say. “Heard someone calling for help. It was just a set-up. Guess they found out about the kryptonite … wasn’t expecting that one.”

“Hold on, Clark,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady, “I’m going to call the League.”

“It’s too late,” Clark murmured.

“No, it’s not,” Oliver said forcefully. “Don’t talk like that.” Taking out his communicator, he contacted both J’onn and Kara, letting them know he found Clark.

“They’ll be here any second,” Oliver told Clark. He tried to press against the wounds that seemed to be bleeding the most, hoping that it would help. Clark had lost too much blood already.

“I’m glad it was you that found me,” Clark said. “I was worried that I’d die without ever getting to see you again.”

“You’re not going to die!” Oliver yelled.

“I’ve lost ..,” Clark coughed, blood spurting from his mouth.

“It’s okay,” Oliver said soothingly. “Don’t speak.”

“I need to … tell you,” Clark tried. “I need to tell you something.”

“It can wait,” Oliver insisted.

“Can’t wait,” Clark argued. “I’ve waited … so long already. Wanted to tell you so many times, but I was scared.”

“Clark,” Oliver interrupted.

“No,” Clark said. “I have to say this. You have to know. I love you.”

“You what?” Oliver asked, stunned.

“I’m in love with you,” Clark said again. “I have been for years.” Oliver could only stare and gape at him. Clark’s eyes suddenly drifted shut.

“Clark?” Oliver said, trying to shake him. But the brunet was unconscious.

Fortunately, J’onn chose that moment to show up, and Oliver had never been so happy to see him in his life.

“Please save him,” he begged.

“I’ll do my best,” J’onn promised, before flying away with Clark. Only when they were gone did Oliver realize he never told Clark that he loved him too.

The next couple of hours were hell. Oliver couldn’t sit still. _How could I not have said anything?_ He had just been so shocked by Clark’s revelation.

 _I’ll tell him … when he wakes up, I’ll tell him everything_ , Oliver silently vowed. There was no ‘ifs’ … Clark had to wake up. Oliver didn’t know what he would do without him.

When J’onn showed up and announced that he’d be okay, it took all of Oliver’s self control not to cry tears of joy.

“Can I see him?” Oliver asked hopefully.

J’onn must’ve seen something in his eyes, because he paused and then nodded. “But only you, Oliver, and not for too long. He needs his rest.”

Oliver agreed and was shown where Clark was resting.

Seeing the other man fast asleep, his wounds almost gone, Oliver smiled. Making his way to his bedside, Oliver took a seat.

“Oh, Boyscout,” he murmured, gently stroking his face. “What do you do to me?”

“Nothing less than what you do to me,” came the soft answer. Oliver reeled back in surprise, and watched as Clark’s eyes opened slowly.

“You’re awake,” he stated. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better than I did a couple of hours ago,” Clark responded. Oliver smiled warmly. “Thank you, by the way,” Clark added.

“For what?” Oliver questioned, puzzled.

“Saving me,” Clark said simply.

“J’onn did that,” Oliver pointed out.

“Yeah, but you found me,” Clark retorted. Biting his lower lip, he continued, “Oliver, look, about what I said …”

“Yes?” Oliver asked, his heart racing.

“We can just forget it,” Clark said hurriedly. “I mean, I thought I was dying …”

“So you’re saying you didn’t mean it,” Oliver said, his heart sinking.

“No, I meant it,” Clark assured him. “But I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“Are you kidding me?” Oliver asked. “This is something I’ve been waiting for you to say for _years_.”

“Really?” Now it was Clark’s turn to be shocked.

“Yes,” Oliver replied, letting all the love and adoration he felt for him show on his face. “I guess you weren’t the only one who was scared. I am hopelessly in love with you, Clark Kent, and the last thing I want to do is forget what you said.”

“I love you too,” Clark said happily. He yawned, and blushed.

“Get some rest,” Oliver told him. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Okay,” Clark agreed, finally succumbing to the exhaustion.

Oliver just smiled. Yes, he would be there. That was a promise he intended to keep. Not just for today, but for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
